


Vanilla

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: To say Riko was interested in her was certainly an over-exaggeration.





	Vanilla

Yoshiko was such a weirdo. Maybe that sense of strangeness was heightened by Riko’s self-proclaimed hyper normality, but when someone performs satanic rituals and wears tacky capes and feathers, it’s kind of hard not to think of that person as anything but extremely off kilter.

Of course, Riko wasn’t one to discriminate, she was glad that their ragtag band of idols was slowly expanding. And it’s not like Yoshiko bothered her or anything, she mostly kept to herself or hung around the other first years. In fact, she and Riko barely spoke a word to each other for the longest time.

But if anything, Yoshiko gave Aqours some flavor, some diversity. The fallen angel thing was a bit much off-stage, but whatever Yoshiko was doing on-stage was definitely working. She was quite popular with their meager fanbase, if not for her devilish charm, then certainly her powerful voice. Yoshiko had blown Riko away during their first performance as a group of six. The second-year had not expected such a demonic little creature to possess such an angelic voice. And when Riko had approached her that day, she’d found that she and Yoshiko were not all that different.

“Y-Yoshiko-chan, your voice…it’s amazing!”

“E-Eh? N-Nonsense!! I-It’s just a normal-sounding voice! N-Nothing special!”

Riko couldn’t help but chuckle at the abnormally flustered Yoshiko. Seeing the proud and overconfident fallen angel herself break down into a nervous sweat was almost endearing. _Almost._

 

* * *

 

Ok, so maybe Yoshiko was kind of cute. To say Riko was interested in her was _certainly_ an over-exaggeration, but she’d be lying if she said her wandering eyes weren’t falling more and more on the fallen angel.

Ever since their first live (and their first real conversation, for that matter), Riko began to notice things about Yoshiko, small things, but undeniably cute things. Like how she’d slip out of character every once in a while, and flail embarrassingly, struggling to reassume her demonic demeanor. For that reason, Riko loved to watch the first-years banter back and forth. Hanamarmu always seemed to have some sort of edge over Yoshiko, some sort of high ground. As the straight man in their comedic duo, it made sense though that Hanamaru would be able to bring Yoshiko back down to earth every now and again, and Riko made sure to be there to witness it when it happened. Hell, even Ruby would go on the offensive, poking fun at Yoshiko’s slipups. Though it certainly didn’t help that beneath Yoshiko’s tough outer shell was a kind and gentle soul whose only reaction to her friends’ prodding was an exorbitant amount of embarrassment.

So when it came time to pick subgroups, there may or may not have been some internal praying (just a little bit, mind you) on behalf of the redheaded second year, just hoping she and Yoshiko would be grouped together. Aqours was a full group of nine by now, which was fantastic and exciting – Riko would never say otherwise. However, more people meant less of a chance that she and Yoshiko would wind up together. And she’d be positively miffed if she was relegated to watching Yoshiko from the sidelines for the rest of her high school days.

But upon realizing that she was practically begging for Yoshiko to be paired up with her, a sense of fear had washed over Riko. Dear lord, when had she become so infatuated with the first-year? Why, only a couple months ago Riko hardly saw her as anything but an overexaggerated anime character, but here she was, slowly garnering Riko’s attention, her affection. But before she could slap some sense into herself, Riko found herself positioned awkwardly between one Mari Ohara, and, of course, Yoshiko Tsushima.

 

* * *

 

Ok, so maybe Riko was _a little_ gay for Yoshiko. It’s hard not to develop feelings for someone you spend a lot of time around. It didn’t help that Yoshiko smelled fucking amazing. Whatever otherworldly shampoo or perfume she was using was definitely working, compelling Riko to spend more and more time in close proximity to her. And maybe Riko had just become accustomed to the whole fallen angel bit, but after spending so much time with Guilty Kiss, it was obvious to her that _Yoshiko_ wasn’t the weird one, _Mari_ was.  

The blonde third-year was always getting them into ridiculous situations to promote their image, most of them involving provocative displays: poses, outfits, you name it. Yoshiko never seemed opposed to Mari’s ideas, but whenever Riko clung onto her arm, out of fear or shamefulness, she’d always have the second-year’s back. The redhead would plead with Yoshiko, batting her eyelashes up at her, and like the cool and reliable senpai _Riko_ was supposed to be, Yoshiko would smile back at her, reassuringly:

“Don’t worry, Lily. We won’t force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

And Riko would lose all composure, because “Lily?” Since when did Yoshiko have such an adorable nickname for her? And more than that, since when did Yoshiko have such an amazing smile? And such gorgeous violet eyes? She didn’t care if Mari was snickering at them from the sidelines right now. Riko would stare into Yoshiko’s eyes like a star-struck fangirl for as long as she pleased.

 

* * *

 

Ok, so maybe Riko was hella gay for Yoshiko. It wasn’t her fault, it was Yoshiko’s! She was just so perfect, so confident, never afraid to let loose or be herself. By now Riko had even fallen for the whole fallen angel thing – she simply melted every time Yohane called her one of her little demons. To her, that meant she was someone special to Yoshiko, someone close to her.

But if falling in love with such a perfect girl was a blessing, then it was doubly a curse. How could someone as amazing and beautiful like Yoshiko ever fall for someone as plain and normal as Riko? Being a little demon wasn’t special, Yohane had a whole legion of little demons. How could Riko ever hope to stand out, or let her feelings be known? Well, there was an obvious answer to that, of course.

“H-Hey, Y-Yocchan…?”

“Yeah? What is it, Lily?”

“I-I was wondering if…if you’d go on a date with me!!”

Yoshiko paused, an utter look of confusion on her face. “…Why?”

 _Why,_ she says. Huh. Not _quite_ the reaction Riko expected. “B-Because I um...I have a...c-crush on you a-and I thought that maybe—”

“Why…?” _There it was again._

“W-What do you mean…?” Riko spluttered.

“Why would you have a crush on me…? There’s so many pretty and talented girls in this school, I just don’t really understand why _me_ —”

“Oh don’t even give me that, Yocchan!” Yoshiko was taken aback by Riko’s sudden and explosive interjection. “ _You’re_ the one that’s pretty and talented and kind and thoughtful! And you expect me to _not_ fall in love with you!?”

“E-Eh…?”

Riko fell silent. Whoops. She definitely hadn’t planned on divulging all of that. “I uh…I-I’m sorry, if you'll excuse me, I’ll just go now—”

“Wait!” Yoshiko grabbed hold of her arm. She never expected this, that her most loyal of little demons would have feelings for her. Riko blinked shyly up at her; god, if only she knew how much of an effect those striking amber eyes had on the fallen angel, how much of a kryptonite they were to a demon like her. Yoshiko could go into an embarrassing tirade about how Riko had practically stolen the confession she’d rehearsed in her mind, practically word for word, for the past six months.

Or she could kiss her.


End file.
